Red VS Blue
by shanerthebau5
Summary: This is my take on the Red VS Blue series starting from season 1. More of drama then a comedy. Rated T for language and some violence.
1. Chapter 1: Recruits

So I'm a huge fan of RoosterTeeth and their Red VS Blue series so I decided to write my own version and I hope you guys like this. You don't need to be a fan of the series to read this because it's almost all mine with a few parts from there and all the characters will be the same for the most part. This will not be a comedy but more of a dramatic and bit more serious version. I do not own Halo or Red VS Blue those rights go to RoosterTeeth and the people that made Halo. I don't know

Enjoy

{}

Blood Gulch. Year 2010.

RED BASE

"Simmons?" Grif asked.

"Yeah Grif?"

"Do you ever wonder why we're here? I mean I understand the war and all but we've been stationed here two years and nothing. We've never came in contact with the Blues, no new recruits, no one has died for us. I don't know about over there but I'm not betting on it."

Simmons looked over to Blue base from atop the Red base thinking about the question. "Maybe it's because we never made something happen. Yeah it's a war but neither of us have pissed each other off enough to make us want to fight them. I say we be the first ones."

"Grif! Simmons! Get down here!" Sarge yelled from behind Red base. Grif and Simmons made their way downstairs to see Sarge and his partner Lopez standing in front of a jeep.

"Sarge. What is this?" Grif asked

"Shut the hell up Grif. You know that you aren't allowed to speak to me unless I speak to you." Sarge yelled.

Grif sighed and looked at Simmons. "What was that about Sarge not hating me?"

"You're damn right I hate you private now zip it I'm speaking." Sarge yelled.

"Guess I was wrong." Simmons whispered.

"This is the warthog. A new vehicle command sent today. Something else from command was supposed to coming but it hasn't arrived." Sarge announce.

"Who's coming?" A voice from behind said. The group turned to see a new soldier in pink armor.

Grif stifled a laugh. "Nice pink armor" Grif laughed. The new guy looked down at his armor.

"Oh well it's not pink! Its lightish red." The recruit replied.

Grif burst out laughing to that. "Yeah no it's definitely pink."

"Grif! Stop you're making our new recruit not want to be here! What's your name pinky?" Sarge asked.

"Private Donut sir!" He yelled saluting Sarge.

"Wait like your name is actually Donut?'' Simmons asked.

"Yeah. Why what's wrong with that." Donut replied. Simmons shrugged and walked back to the top of the base with Grif.

"Hey Simmons. About our earlier talk I think the warthog is our key to finally getting this war started."

"I was thinking the same thing we just need Sarge to let us use it."

Days went by and Sarge never gave them permission to use the warthog. He would tell them they needed to preserve them if they ever needed to escape.

"Sarge is an idiot. If there's no war there's nothing to escape from." Grif sighed.

"Uh. Grif I don't know if you should talk about Sarge like that." Donut replied.

"Shut up Donut. Go see if Sarge needs his shoes polished." Grif replied.

"Ooh! Good idea!" With that Donut ran off to find Sarge.

"Man he's annoying. He's worse than you with kiss assing to Sarge." Grif said.

"Yeah I don't like him much either. I think Sarge is starting to like him more than me." Simmons replied.

"Wait! He could be the key!" Grif screamed.

"What do you mean?"

"Tell him Sarge told him to do it and he'll do it. We can get him to attack Blue base for us and get this thing finally going." Grif exclaimed.

"Wow Grif. That may be the smartest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth." Simmons replied in awe.

"Oh shut up Simmons don't tell me you're starting to side with Sarge against me." Grif sighed.

"Well he's not always wrong." Simmons said while walking away. "Oh Donut?"

~BLUE BASE~

"Church? Church? Chuuuuurch?"

"What! What the hell do you want Tucker?" Church yelled.

"What are they doing?" Church sighed and looked back through his sniper at the Red team. "Church. Will I ever get a turn with the sniper?" Tucker whined.

"No Tucker. Not ever. Even when I'm gone you won't be able to use it." Church replied. "And they aren't doing anything as usual. Just like it's been every day for the past two years. Nothing just their two stupid recruits on top of the base while their boss orders them around. Wait. I didn't know we were getting care packages."

"Wait what?" Tucker asked.

"They have a new like vehicle. And a new soldier. Some pink chick." Church answered.

"Aw. We better get a chick too." Tucker replied.

Church looked over at Tucker. "You know if I wasn't wearing this helmet you would see me rolling my eyes."

"Then why don't you take it off so I can beat your face in." Tucker replied.

"Hello?" A voice came from the entrance to the base.

"Dang. That sounded like a guy." Tucker sighed.

"Or a manly chick." Church shrugged. The two walked downstairs to greet a new soldier in blue armor. Church reached his hand out. "Captain Church. Just call me Church. I don't like any of that leadership shit."

"I'm Tucker."

"Hello Church and Tucker! My name is Private Michael J. Caboose reporting for duty! Church are we going to be bestest friends?" Church glanced over at Tucker who stifled a laugh.

"Well Caboose for your first task you need to go and just make sure everything in the base stays where it's supposed to." Church replied.

"Sir yes sir!" Caboose yelled.

"Just do it." Church sighed putting his hand on his head. Caboose walked into base to see that the only item was a blue flag. Donut walked behind Church and Tucker who were talking.

"Excuse me?" Donut asked.

"Caboose I swear if I turn around and you are still fucking here I will beat your face in." Church yelled. Donut who was confused ran into to the base to avoid getting beat up where he saw Caboose.

"Hello." Donut said.

"Hi." Caboose replied.

"My team sent me to get some groceries from the store but it seems like that's the only thing here. They might be mad if I returned with nothing. Would I be able to take it back?" Donut asked.

"Oh yeah sure I don't like it much anyways." Caboose replied.

Donut thanked him and grabbed the flag. On his way out Tucker and Church were still too distracted to notice Donut escaping with the flag.

~RED BASE~

Donut walked to Simmons and Grif.

"Uh this is all they had." Donut said.

"Wait how'd you get that?" Simmons asked in shock.

"Without dying!?" Grif screamed.

"I asked for it." Donut replied.

"You asked. You uh and um no shots were fired." Simmons asked.

"Nope! They were really nice about it actually. I don't know why you guys are fighting them."

~BLUE BASE~

Church and Tucker walked into the base to see Caboose.

"Something feels different." Church said slowly.

"Oh yeah. This pink guy came in asked for the flag so I gave it to him." Caboose replied.

"Wait. You just gave him the flag?" Church yelled.

"Wait. The pink ones a guy?" Tucker yelled.

"Yes and yes." Caboose answered.

"Well this is awkward. I'll be right back. I need to delete some pictures from my computer." With that Tucker walked out. Church slammed his fist into a button on the wall and the wall opened revealing a wall of guns.

"Flowers said to only use this in emergencies." Church said while picking up a shotgun.

"What are you doing?" Caboose asked.

Church cocked his shotgun. "Getting the flag back."


	2. Chapter 2: Equal Thoughts

If you like this please favorite and give feedback! Thanks! I don't own Red VS Blue or Halo. That goes to RoosterTeeth and Microsoft I think? I don't know who made Halo.

~RED BASE~

"Donut! Way to go! I'm very proud!" Sarge announced. "I think we need to give you a plaque or a medal for your brave actions."

"Are you serious! He didn't even have to put up an effort! They didn't even fight back." Grif yelled.

"That's because he was so stealthy. Now shut up, you should take some lessons from ol' Donut here. You clearly need them." Sarge replied.

"Whatever Sarge. As long as I know the truth I'm fine."

"In your honor Donut we have made a statue of you." Sarge reached behind him to Lopez who gave him a small statue. Sarge held the statue out to Donut who accepted it. He examined it and then it crumbled in his hands.

"What was it made out of?" Donut asked.

"Oh you know, sticks and dirt from behind the base." Sarge replied calmly.

~3 DAYS LATER, RED BASE~

"You know Simmons. I expected us stealing the flag set them off but they haven't even came for it." Grif said while on top of red base with Simmons.

"Yeah, we have to do something else if we want to get this going it looks like." Simmons replied.

"I say we get Donut to bring Sarge far away for the night because we know Sarge trust Donut the most. Then while he's gone we can sneak past Lopez because he never does anything. Now that I think about it I don't think I've ever heard him speak. Anyways, we take the warthog, surprise attack them, do as much damage as possible without killing them all and retreat." Simmons stared at Grif dumbfounded.

"Grif. I think I finally found out how you got in the army and what you're good for. Coming up for the plans. Who would've thought? I gotta tell Sarge."

"Simmons! Really? Look should we do that or not." Grif asked angrily.

"Fine fine. I'll go talk to Donut. You distract Sarge so that he doesn't come looking for me and Donut."

"Eh. I think you should do that. I mean Sarge does actually like you."

"Yeah you're right. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Alright. Go talk to Sarge and give me the signal when it's safe to go talk to Donut." Simmons walked down the staircase first seeing Sarge as soon as he got downstairs.

"Sarge! Just the perfect boss I was looking for." Simmons said enthusiastically.

"Oh Simmons don't flatter me." Sarge laughed.

Grif cringed at them being all weird. He looked and saw Simmons reach behind him and give him a signal to move. Grif crouched and ran past the two. As soon as he turned a corner he ran into Lopez.

"Uh hey Lopez. Just going to find Simmons. Have you seen him?" Grif asked nervously. Lopez didn't budge. He just stared straight at Grif. "Um. Lopez?" Lopez still wouldn't move. It was like he couldn't even hear him. "Alright yeah you need to go." Grif raised his gun and brought it down on Lopez's head knocking him out. "Sorry Lopez." Grif whispered. "Just remember, same team buddy."

Grif ran out the backdoor of the base to see Donut examining the warthog.

"Donut! Just the man I wanted to see." Grif yelled.

Donut turned around confused. "I am?"

"Of course! I know I was mean earlier but at the end of the day we're all Reds here. We gotta look out for each other." Grif playfully punched him while laughing.

"Uh I guess." Donut replied.

"Well look. Me and Simmons have noticed this but I can't try to help because Sarge hates me but you've been getting close with him lately."

"What about Simmons?"

"Anyways Donut, Sarge has been really tense lately and there's a massage building just past Blue base and I believe you should take him tonight. Relax him a bit."

"Oh I know! I'll take the warthog." Donut exclaimed.

Grif who wasn't listening answered "yes wait no!' He screamed which startled Donut. "Uh a relaxing walk will help relax Sarge even more."

"Hm I guess that makes sense."

"So you'll do it?" Grif asked.

"Do what?" A voice asked. Grif turned to see Sarge and Simmons behind him freaking out.

"Oh uh nothing Sarge." Grif answered.

"Sarge! We were just talking about you." Crap crap crap thought Grif.

"Oh. What were you talking about?" Sarge asked.

"All good things all good things." Grif replied.

"I highly doubt that Grif."

"Look Sarge just because you hate me doesn't mean I hate you."

"Whatever Grif."

"Well I've been on break long enough. I believe Simmons and I need to return to guarding the base." Grif walked past Sarge and walked upstairs with Simmons. When they got to the top they stopped and listened to Donut and Sarge talk.

"Hey Sarge I have something I want me and you to do. You know bonding time. It's just by Blue base."

"Sounds like a surprise attack. Great idea Donut! I'll do it!" Sarge laughed. Simmons and Grif looked at each other and high fived. They started to walk away when they heard Sarge yell. "What in the hell happened to Lopez?"

"Just keep walking Simmons. Act like you can't hear him."

~BLUE BASE~

"Church we've been going over this plan for three days. Are we ever going to actually pursue it?" Tucker whined.

"Tucker, this needs to be perfect. I will not be made be made a fool by these lousy Reds. Cabooses, the only reason you're still here is because we're already down a man." Church answered. "Now let's go over it again. Caboose what are you doing?"

"Um right now I'm sitting here listening to you yell at us." Caboose answered.

"No you dumbass. For the plan!" Church screamed.

"Oh. I am taking Sheila and driving her straight through middle blowing stuff up." Caboose replied.

"Who the hell is Sheila?" Church asked.

"Apparently she's the tank." Tucker said.

"Caboose why the hell did you name the tank?"

"That's what she told me to call her." Caboose cried in defense.

"Alright well you're right. Tucker what about you?"

Tucker sighed. "After Caboose causes his distraction with Sheila I'm coming through the teleporter and breaking into the base grabbing the flag and doing as much damage as possible." Tucker answered.

"Good. And I'll be on top of the rocks covering you guys and fucking up the Reds shit."

~RED BASE~

"Alright. There goes Sarge and Donut." Grif whispered as he pointed to the two walking out of the base.

"Should we go now?" Simmons asked.

"Give em a few seconds to make a distance." Grif replied. They sat in silence for a bit then Grif stood up. They ran downstairs and saw Lopez standing around. He turned and stared at them. "Aw shit." Grif sighed. He raised his gun and knocked Lopez out for the second time today.

"Shotgun!" Simmons yelled.

"I'm the one driving. There's no one else dipshit." Grif answered.

"It's the thought that counts." Simmons replied. They fired up the warthog and started to drive slowly.

"Hey. Do you see that?" Sarge asked.

"See what?" Donut turned and the two watched Grif and Simmons slowly driving.

"The hell they think they're doing with my warthog." Sarge started to furiously walk to Blue base. "Let's meet em on the other side."

"Go in from behind." Simmons said.

Grif looked at him. "Why'd you word it like that?" He asked disgusted.

"Whatever you know what I mean." The Blue team was in the front of the base so they didn't notice the Reds. The two hopped out of the warthog and loaded their guns.

"What in the hell do you boys think you're doing?" They turned to Sarge and Donut.

"Um. A surprise attack on the Blues?" Simmons replied.

"Without me? Good thing I brought my shotgun." He pulled his shotgun from behind him. "Donut, you bring a weapon?" Donut shook his head. Sarge sighed. "Come on son." Sarge pulled out a pistol and tossed it to Donut. "Let's do this."

~BLUE BASE~

"Alright it's time. Caboose get in the tank, Tucker get by the portal, and I'll go get in position. If you need anything radio." Church walked out with his sniper and began to climb the rocks of Blood Gulch. He positioned himself so that he could see all angles of the base.

He heard the tank engine start up and he smiled. After two years it's finally started. Caboose took off and started firing right away.

From behind Blue base the Reds started freaking out.

"Come on let's go." Grif encouraged. They all ran in together to see no one. They went to the roof just in time to see the aquamarine one jump into the portal.

"Where the hell are they going?" They looked out and saw the tank and Tucker come out of the portal. "They're attacking Red base! Who would've thought after two years of no attacks we both decide to attack on the same day. Alright, change of plans. Take all ammo and guns you can find and if they try to come back take them out."

"Alright. No one in sight yet." Church radioed in.

"Alright I'm in." Tucker radioed back. After a while Tucker radioed back in. "The only people in here is some knocked out Red. But he's not even a shade of red. He's like brown."

"Wait what?" Church asked.

Tucker appeared on the roof. "Yeah they aren't here. I think they're attacking us."

"Huh. Who would've thought?"

"All targets eliminated. Searching for new target." Sheila's computerized voice announced. She automatically started to turn her cannon and stopped at Church. "Target acquired."

"Uh Sheila. What are you doing?" Caboose asked nervously.

"Firing." Sheila answered.

"Church." Tucker warned.

"Son of a bitch." Sheila shot blowing up right where Church was standing.

"Church!" Tucker screamed. "CHURCH!"

"Target eliminated."

~END OF CHAPTER 2~

If you liked it please favorite it and give it a review it would be really helpful but I hope you enjoy my new series!"


	3. Chapter 3: Pushed Away

I do not own Red VS Blue or Halo. That goes RoosterTeeth and Microsoft I think. I'm too lazy to actually look it up.

~BLUE BASE~

"I think they just team killed someone." Grif stated.

"What the hell do those deceiving Blues think they're doing?" Sarge yelled.

"Sarge with all due respect I don't think they're that smart to come up with a plan like that." Simmons answered.

Sarge started to walk to the edge. "Those tricky Blues. We have to attack from behind while they're not expecting it!" Sarge exclaimed excitedly.

"Sarge! Someone just died for them show some respect!" Grif yelled at Sarge. Sarge was taken aback by Grif's freakout.

"Show some respect! I know you think the Blues are brought by the devil but they have feelings too. And the fact the just got a recruit and they have two people left shows that that was their second death! So show some respect." Grif screamed.

"Grif?" Simmons asked shocked.

Grif sighed and hopped off the Blue base and started moving towards the Blues.

~RED BASE~

"Church!" Tucker screamed jumping off of Red base.

"Uh-oh." Caboose muttered. He hopped out of the tank and met with Tucker. "Sorry."

"You killed him you team killing fucktard!" Tucker screamed as he ran to Church. He climbed up to Church's sniper spot quickly to see him laying there dead already. "No. Church please wake up. Church I know I've never said this but we need you. You're a great leader, we would fall apart without you. I'm not ready to lead this team Church. That's not what I do it's what you do and you're great at it. Please Church." But Church didn't budge. Grif appeared behind him.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm here to help."

Tucker looked at him angrily. "Are you fucking kidding me? He just died and you're doing this?"

"I'm being serious!" Grif argued. "Okay I've lost people too. People close to me. I know how you're feeling."

"What are you talking about? You still have four people plus you got some fifth guy from I don't know where. You don't know anything about losing anyone. We lost our captain and then our back up. To a fucking team kill!" Tucker replied.

"Do you think Blood Gulch is the only place I've ever been stationed? I watched my whole crew die in front of my eyes!" Grif screamed.

Tucker became confused. "What are you talking about."

"I never talked about this because you guys can notice but everyone here are idiots but this isn't my first station! This badge states ten years of service. We've only been stationed at Blood Gulch for two! I was stationed with a big crew of Reds. We had a mature leader, great reinforcements, yeah we had enough people for reinforcements, great snipers. We were a real team. Not this bullshit I'm in now. But the Blues, they had all that but better. And they took advantage of that. They killed the entire crew all the way down to our leader." Grif yelled.

"Why weren't you killed?" Tucker asked reluctantly.

"Because there's one think about me that I haven't lied about and that's being a coward. I ran and told command that I wasn't there and came back to a bomb site. I'm stationed to Blood Gulch and I choose a new life as the lazy coward that doesn't give a shit."

Tucker stared at him dumbfounded.

"Now I'm gonna help you with this mishap and you aren't going to say a word."

Tucker nodded his head. "I'm sorry uh, whats your name?" Tucker asked.

"I'm Grif, the maroon one is Simmons, dark red is Sarge, pink is Donut, and the fifth guy is Lopez." Grif answered.

"I'm Tucker, the dead ones Church, the team killing fucker down there is Caboose, and the team killing machine is Sheila."

"Well what can I do to help?" Grif asked.

"Just uh dig us a grave for him please."

~RED BASE~

Grif arrived back at his base about an hour later.

"Grif I am very disappointed in you. You went to help the enemy!" Sarge yelled at Grif as he walked in.

"Shut up Sarge." Grif muttered as he walked to his post.

"Grif the life a Blue does not matter and you should be relieved that he's gone and not help them." He called at Grif.

Grif stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. "You know what Sarge. I hope you lose someone close to you. Someone very close that it causes you physical pain and I hope no one cares but you. And by no one I really mean no one."

Grif turned and walked up to his station to see Simmons with Donut.

"Um whats going?" Grif asked.

"Oh uh Sarge was so mad he gave your position to Donut." Simmons answered.

Grif sighed. "I'll go take Donuts then."

"Um he gave that to Lopez." Donut spoke up.

Grif nodded and looked around the top of the base before walking downstairs. He went to the computer and pressed some keys before walking out of the base.

~BLUE BASE~

"Hey this is Vic from Blue command how can I help you?"

"Hi uh we're down two men. Our original captain and our new captain and we were wondering if there was anyone or any reinforcements you could send to help us." Tucker said.

"Uh for what?" Vic asked.

"We're in war."

"Yeah but according to my record there's never been a fight. You're closest thing to a fight is your own team killing your captain with a tank."

"Yeah that's true but uh tensions are high so I'm just preparing." Tucker replied.

"I'll see what I can do." Vic said and then hung up. Tucker stood by the phone for a bit longer and called to Caboose. Caboose came running in and stood very straight in front of Tucker.

"Caboose what the hell are you doing. I'm not a serious captain just be calm."

"Oh ok." Caboose replied while slouching down.

"Now there-" he started.

"Tuuuucker. Tuuuuuuucker." An ominous voice started.

"Uh Caboose you heard that right?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah."

"Tuuuucker."

"What the hell is that?" Tucker asked.

"It's not me." Caboose answered.

"Dammit Caboose I know that."

"Tucker turn the fuck around!" The voice yelled again. Tucker turned to see Church but he you could see straight through him.

"Church? Y-you're alive?" Tucker asked.

"No dumbass I'm a ghost." Church answered.

"Ghost where? Hey Church is alive." Caboose cheered.

"I'm just going to pretend he's not here." Church said. "Now look, there's not much I can do but I already know who they are sending with the reinforcement. My advice is don't let them get involved. Don't let them fight, push them away."

"Wait why? Who is it?" Tucker asked.

"Tex. Okay whatever happens don't let Tex get involved. Kill Tex if you have to."

"Why what's so bad about Tex?" Tucker asked.

"Well at my old station Tex uh killed everyone."

"Why didn't Tex kill you?" Tucker asked.

"Who knows. And let's just say Tex is the reason I didn't marry my girlfriend." Church said slowly. "Well my time is running out but don't forget Tucker. Don't get Tex involved." Church's figure dissolved and he was gone.

"Uh where did floating Church go?" Caboose asked.

~2 DAYS LATER~

Tucker sat on top of Blue base with his legs kicked up.

"Where are the Reds." A deep voice from behind him said. Tucker turned quickly to see a black soldier behind him.

"Uh who are you?" Tucker asked.

"My name is Tex." He answered.

Tex, Tucker thought.

"Now answer my question. Where are the Reds?" Tex demanded.

Tucker just pointed towards Red base in fear. Tex grabbed his gun and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Tucker asked.

"Must kill all Reds." Tex answered.

~RED BASE~

"Sarge, we haven't seen Grif in two days. Do you think we should look for him?" Simmons asked.

"Of course not! He's a dirty traitor." Sarge answered.

"Well yeah but he's still a Red." Sarge walked away leaving Simmons alone in the main room. He turned to see the computer still open. He went to shut it off to see that it was open on a document of the Red team. At the top it said "edited two days ago." Simmons examined it and saw the list had changed but he couldn't tell what but he looked it over until he did. The Chart looked like this.

Sarge

Simmons

blank

Lopez

Donut

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. If you liked it please favorite and give feedback. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4: Tex

I do not own Red VS Blue or Halo. Those rights go to RoosterTeeth and Microsoft? Still too lazy.

~RED BASE~

"Sarge! Sarge!" Simmons called.

"What is it Private Simmons?" Sarge asked.

"Did you mess with the Red team settings?"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Oh crap." Simmons whispered.

"What's wrong Simmons?"

"Sarge, Grif erased his data off of Red team!"

"So that's where that scumbag traitor went."

"Sarge! He's not a traitor! He wanted to help. I'm going to check if he switched to Blue team." Simmons started to type on the computer with Sarge overlooking. The Blue team list popped up on the screen.

Tucker

Caboose

Tex

"Tex? Who the hell is Tex?" Simmons asked.

"That'd be me." Sarge and Simmons turned around to see Tex standing behind them. He charged at them and tackled Simmons.

"Sarge help!" Simmons screamed. Sarge pulled his shotgun out but Tex knocked it out of his hands.

"Sorry Simmons!" Sarge yelled as he ran up to the base. "Dammit Donut this was your job!" But Donut was already slouched over the side of the base. Sarge found a box and hid behind it. He heard Texas footsteps and then silence. The box was kicked out of the way to reveal Sarge crouched down.

"Aw shit." Tex picked up Sarge and threw him into a wall. He walked over to him and punched him repeatedly and then tossed his knocked out body to a corner. He stood on top of the base proud and saw Donut leaning over the base. He nudged Donut with his foot causing him to fall completely.

Tex started to walk down the stairs casually to see Lopez guarding the bottom. He grabbed Lopez's head and slammed it into the wall causing him to collapse.

"Job well done Tex."

~BLUE BASE~

"Dammit Tucker! I told you not to get Tex involved you idiot." Tucker jumped at hearing Church again.

"Great. Church the asshole ghost is back. And uh who are you talking about. Who's Tex?"

"Hey Church."

"Oh hey Tex." Church responded still staring straight at Tucker. A grenade slowly rolled into the building.

"Get down!" Tex screamed. The grenade went off and everyone dove to the ground.

"Wait. Why did I need to dive? I'm fucking dead." Church said to himself.

Tucker looked up to see Grif coming out of the smoke. He smacked Tex with his gun and pointed at him.

"Don't ever mess with my team again Tex." Grif said angrily.

"Wait how do you know his name?" Tucker asked confused.

"I'll do what I want." Tex said with her voice different. It was a girl voice. "Oh shit you broke my voice changer."

"Wait. Tex is a chick!" Tucker yelled.

"Yes!" Tex responded.

"Church! I thought you said Tex is the reason you didn't marry your girlfriend!" Tucker asked.

"She is! Tex was my girlfriend." Church answered.

"Alright. This is getting weird. I'm going to head back to my team now." Grif slowly started to back out of the base.

"Oh no you aren't!' Tex grabbed his head and brought it down on her knee. He stumbled and then laid a punch on Tex and then kicked her. She picked him up over her head and threw him down.

"Tucker. Tie him up. He's gonna be our hostage." Tex ordered.

"Tucker." Grif whispered.

Tucker started to tie Grif up. "I'm sorry Grif." He whispered.

~RED BASE~

Simmons woke up on the floor of Red base next to Lopez.

"Sarge?" He called. He walked upstairs to see Sarge still knocked out. He held is gun up just in case Tex was still there. He looked over the top of Red base and saw Donut just waking up from the ground. "Donut?" Simmons called.

Donut looked up at him still dazed.

"What happened to you?" Simmons asked.

"The black one shot me." He said slowly.

"His name is Tex. Hold tight I'm coming to help you." Simmons grabbed the first aid kit and rushed to Donut.

"Where's the wound?" Simmons asked. Donut pointed towards his shoulder. Simmons got right to working on his shoulder and then Sarge woke up.

"What the fuck happened?" He yelled from the top of Red base.

"We got jumped." Simmons answered.

"I get that but who is that Tex guy. I mean he's not even blue. He's black."

"Yeah that was strange. We need to get Grif back from wherever he went. I know you don't think that Sarge but with someone that good we need all the help we can get."

"I hate to admit, but you're right. You and Donut can go look for him after he's all patched up."

"No Sarge. I need to go now. They know we're all injured and caught off guard. They are going to look to strike as soon as possible."

Sarge looked at Simmons for a bit then cursed under his breath and walked away.

"Are you okay to walk Donut?" Simmons asked?

"I think." He replied.

"Alright good. I need to go get Grif back." Simmons made sure he had ammo and set off hugging the mountains of Blood Gulch to stay as far away from the Blues as possible.

"Hey Simmons was it?" Tucker came running out of Blue base. Simmons raised his gun quickly.

"Stay back. And how do you know my name?" Simmons replied.

"I guess you can say me and Grif are the closest thing to friends from two teams."

"What the hell did you do with him?" Simmons screamed.

"I didn't do anything! I promise. But Tex on the other hand."

"Oh no."

"Yeah she has him locked up."

"Wait, she?" Simmons asked confused.

"Oh yeah. Tex is actually Church's ex-girlfriend." Simmons stared at him confused. "The dead one."

"Oh ok. Sorry don't really know the Blue team." Simmons replied.

"Names Tucker. The team killer is Caboose and you met Tex."

"Ok. So how do we get Grif back?"

"Tex wants a trade."

"Shit. We don't have anything."

"Well you can owe us something. If we need something done you do it and it's paid off."

"Alright deal. Now bring Grif to me."

"I'll go get him. Wait here." Tucker went back to Blue base and for a few minutes nothing then Tex appeared on top of the base staring at Simmons. Tucker came out with Grif next to him.

"I'll call you once we find that favor." He handed Grif over and the two walked back to Red base.

"You came back for me." Grif noted.

"We need you Grif. You're the only one that knows how to fight somehow."

"Yeah. It is weird isn't it?" Grif replied while staring blankly.

~BLUE BASE~

"Tucker!" Church yelled.

Tucker ran in. "What do you want?" Tucker asked.

"I found out what the favor is going to be for the Reds." Church answered.

"Oh yeah. What's that?"

"Well recently I found out I can possess people. Well what happens if I possess a dead body? Basically what I want is for them to dig out my body and bring it to me."

"Alright I'll call them." Tucker sighed.

"And while they are doing that we can ambush them." Tex announced.

"No give them a break Tex. You just knocked them all out. Give them time to regroup."

"No we need to kill them as quickly as possible so I can get out of here as quickly as possible."

"Wait did you-"

"I mean so we can get out."

"No you definitely said I." Church responded. "Tex are you only here because someone paid you?"

"That's a possibility."

"Dammit Tex. I knew we couldn't trust you."

"It's not like I'm gonna kill you guys. It's just I'm not a full Blue. Just for now."

~RED BASE~

"Alright Tucker we're on it." Simmons hung up the phone and looked at Grif.

"We have to dig up Church's dead body. Appearently his ghost can possess it giving him a body again."

"Yeah I saw his ghost. Kinda freaked me out."

"I'll go get Lopez to help us." The three of them set off and found where Church was buried.

"Let's get started!" Grif announced. Grif started in the hole first and dug for about ten minutes. He stuck his shovel in the dirt and the floor below him collapsed dropping him into a huge cavern.

"Grif!" Simmons yelled. Simmons and Lopez looked over the edge to see Grif stand up.

"Found his body." He muttered.

"We gotta go down there Lopez." Simmons and Lopez closed their eyes and jumped down the hole. They landed and looked at their surroundings.

"Holy shit this was under Blood Gulch the entire time." Grif got up and started walking around. "Grif we have the body. Let's find a way up and get out of here."

"Dude. It's a giant cave. Let's explore it." The three walked around and found a pathway along the wall. It came to an end but at the end there were many TVs that were broadcasting Blood Gulch.

"What the hell is this? Someone has been recording us this whole time." Simmons yelled.

"Maybe it's past footage?" Grif suggested.

"No look! There's Tex!" Simmons pointed at a TV.

"This is so cool. We can use this to spy on them."

"Excuse me. You've seen enough." They turned to see a man in gray armor with yellow stripes on his arms, legs, and helmet carrying a big pistol. "I'm going to have to kill you." He raised his gun and shot Lopez in the face causing him to collapse.

"Oh my gosh! You dick you killed Lopez!" Simmons screamed. The man raised his gun at Simmons but Grif tackled him to the ground.

"Simmons go!" Grif screamed. Simmons took off running in the direction they came. The two wrestled on the ground for a while until they both jumped up holding a gun to their head.

"Good to see you again Agent Washington." Grif stated.

"Same goes for you. Agent Colorado."

That's the end of chapter 4. We're finally getting into my own plot! Sorry for the beginning being from the series I just needed something to start with. I will still have many parts from the series but for the most part these are my plot lines. I hope you enjoyed if you did favorite it and give feedback. It really helps and keeps me going J Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5: Project Freelancer

This is chapter five of my Red VS Blue series. I know a lot of people are saying that it was rushed and I know what they mean. I only did it like that so that I could get the basic plotline out of the way and start moving into my own plotline. Sorry for the wait as well. I have been very busy with summer assignments but I'm finally done so uploads should be back to normal. I hope you all enjoy and if you have any tips or comments please favorite or give it a review! I do not own Halo or Red VS Blue. That goes to RoosterTeeth and Bungie.

"Help! Help, Tex, Sarge someone help!" Simmons screamed. Donut and Sarge ran from Red base and the Blues came from Blue.

"Simmons! What's wrong?" Sarge asked.

"Okay so we were getting Churchs body but then a huge cave opened below us and we explored it and there were tvs and this guy in grey armor and yellow stripes-"

"Wait. Did he say his name?" Tex asked.

"No. Why does it matter?" Simmons replied.

"I'm going down."

"What no! He murdered Lopez and probably Grif too." Tex didn't listen and hopped down into the hole.

"We have to check." Tucker suggested. He looked over the edge and saw a dirt staircase leading down.

"That's what I've been doing for the past hour trying to get up." The two teams walked down into the cave.

"Hey my body." Church laughed. Within a few seconds Churchs body stood up and raised its arms. "I'm back baby!" Tex was already halfway through the cave.

"We have to go after her." Tucker announced. The group chased after Tex and followed her through the cave.

"This is where the tvs are." Simmons pointed. Lopez was still on the ground but Grif was nowhere to be seen.

"No. Lopez." Sarge got down on his knees and shook Lopez.

"Sarge. He couldn't even talk." Simmons pointed out.

"That's why I liked him so much." Simmons sighed.

"I don't even know how that guy got here. He came from there but all there is is a wall." Simmons complained.

"Freelancer technology. It looks like a wall but it's really not. Basic freelancer technology." Tex answered. She then walked straight through the wall.

"Do you think we should?" Tucker asked.

"I think it's the only way we'll find Grif." Donut answered. They all took a deep breath and walked through a wall. On the other side was a hallway of what looked like spaceship. Tex was staring straight ahead and not moving.

"Tex?" Church whispered.

"No this can't be real. We can't be here." She muttered.

"Be where Tex?" She turned around and looked at all them.

"We're in command."

"Wait like command Vic command?" Sarge asked.

"No that's just command for Blood Gulch. We're in command. The command that controls it all."

"That's impossible. Why would command be below us of all stations?" Caboose asked.

"Because you have something we want." The man in the grey armor walked up to them slowly.

"Who are you?" Simmons asked.

"My name is Agent Washington, good to see you again Agent Texas." Washington nodded towards Tex. She starred back at him not budging.

"Huh tough crowd. Well like I said before, you guys have something we want."

"Well you have something of ours too. Where's Grif?" Tucker asked Washington.

"Grif? Is that who he's hiding as?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Simmons asked.

"Oh! He hasn't told you? Well that should be a fun story to hear, if you make it out alive of course."

"What do you want Washington?" Caboose asked.

"Oh please call me Wash. We're all friends here. I'm looking for the alpha AI."

"Alpha AI? The hell is that?" Sarge asked.

"You're the reason Project Freelancer crashed." Tex said angrily.

"Nope. I'm just working with the people that did." When he said that a man in white armor walked out with his entire face covered by a visor.

"Now you see this is the Meta. He doesn't like when he doesn't get what he wants."

"What the hell did you do with Maine?" Tex yelled.

"Maine is long gone by now so get used to the Meta." The Meta growled and looked around. He carried a big gun that also had a knife on the front.

"That gun has a knife." Caboose whispered.

"Caboose, shut up." Church whispered.

"Now you give me the Alpha AI now or I'll have the Meta kill all of you painfully."

"Look I don't know this damn Alpha AI you are talking about but just leave us alone. We came looking for our friend and that's all we want." Church said with his hands up.

"Alright that's it. Meta attack." The Meta charged at the group with his knife raised.

"Run!" Everyone started to sprint down the hall. The Meta grabbed Church and threw him into the wall. Wash speared Donut and grabbed Caboose.

"Go!" Church yelled pinned against the wall. Tex turned and tackled Wash. The Meta dropped Church and picked Tex up from her back armor. Church kicked the Meta in the back and then started to punch. The Meta swung sending Church flying back.

"Church!" Caboose stood up and tackled the Meta. "No one hurts my best friend." Caboose yelled while punching the Meta.

"Caboose careful!" Church yelled while slowly getting up. Donut and Tex were laying punches on the Wash as Caboose beat up the Meta. The Meta tossed Caboose off and stood up to face him. The Meta grabbed Cabooses arm and flipped him over and then kicking him multiple times. Church punched the Meta but he just staggered for a second then hit Church again sending him into the wall and knocking him out.

Wash dodged one of Donuts kicks and then grabbed him by the waist and used him to block one of Texs punches causing him to black out. Him and Tex then started to throw punches repeatedly at each other until the Meta grabbed her by the neck and smashed her face into a wall causing her to collapse.

Wash and the Meta nodded to each other and then started to run down the hall towards the others. They turned to see the rest of the Reds and Blues being held at gunpoint by some of their guns.

"Nicely done." Wash said with a smile. "Lock em up." They got tossed into a cell and a few minutes later a knocked out Tex, Church, Donut, and Caboose were thrown in.

A guy in purple armor came in and started to tend to the four.

"Who are you?" Tucker asked.

"I'm Doc. The doctor here." Doc replied.

"Hey bud you sure you want to help these assholes? Look what they did to our friends." Tucker said.

"I don't really like what they're doing but I'm only here to tend to wounds and people." Doc answered.

"You could help us break out." Tucker offered.

"I'm sorry I'm not a fighter." Doc replied nervously.

"You could be." Tucker pointed out.

"Look uh I need to go." Doc picked up his things and left. He gave Tucker a quick look and shut the cell door and left.

Tucker sat down defeated and looked at Church.

"I'm sorry Church. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have called for Tex. I tried to be the hero for once. Avenge your death. I wanted to make you proud somehow. That's all I've ever wanted to do. I should've never called for Tex." Tucker whispered.

The rest of the group sat around Tucker defeated.

"Don't be mad about calling Tex. We're gonna need her when we break out." Everyone turned to see Grif walk out from the shadows.

"Why you. You have some explaining to do!" Tucker yelled while getting in Grifs face.

"Alright alright. It's time you guys know. I was a part of something, years ago. Called Project Freelancer. It was a project that studied AIs' and learned to use them in the war against the Covenant. We always thought we were the good guys but we weren't. Not even close. The Director was actually just using us to test AIs'. There was rumors about this AI named Alpha." Grif answered.

"The one that Wash wants." Simmons announced.

"Exactly, well word got out about the AI and from there there was lying, backstabbing, stealing, even murder trying to get that AI. It eventually brought an end to Project Freelancer. Maine was the leader of the group that wanted Alpha and brought down Project Freelancer but at that point I think he was already the Meta. No one really knows what the Meta is but it's killed some of the Freelancers that made it out alive. North, Cali, and Wyoming. I don't know what happened to the rest of the Freelancers. For all I know they're alive and on their own."

"So if you were a Freelancer what was your state name?" Simmons asked.

"I was Agent Colorado. I wasn't really a top Freelancer. Believe it or not me and Wash were best friends. We stuck by each other at the bottom of the rankings."

"Rankings?" Sarge asked.

"Yeah we were given ranks based on training and how we performed in battle. Carolina was number one for the longest time. Then Tex came along. They had a very bitter rivalry." Grif went to say something else but they heard noise coming from the cell door. Everyone looked over to see someone in bright brown armor.

"York?" Grif asked in shock.

"Hey buddy. Heard you needed help escaping."

Well I hope everyone enjoyed part 5 of my Red VS Blue series. If you did favorite it and leave any feedback it would mean the world to me. Thanks again J


	6. Chapter 6: Control

This is chapter 6 of my Red vs Blue series. If you enjoy this story please give it a favorite and give any feedback. It means the world to me. I do not own Red VS Blue or Halo. That goes to RoosterTeeth and Bungie.

"Agent York?" Grif asked.

"Grif who is this?" Tucker asked.

"This is Agent York. He was a freelancer as well."

"Well that doesn't make me feel better. Every freelancer we've met has tried to kill us." Simmons announced.

"Well have I? Guess that means all freelancers aren't all that bad." Grif stated.

"Hey story time later. If we want to get out we have to move quickly and quietly." York stated.

"What are you doing here York?" Grif asked.

"I was caught so I've been pretending to work for them and waiting to attack." York answered.

Doc leaned over Yorks shoulder to look at everyone.

"Your buddy here left the cell unlocked for you guys." York said motioning towards Doc.

"I knew you could do it man." Tucker smiled.

"Alright here's the plan. Oklahoma is waiting for us in the back." York started.

"Oklahoma's alive?" Grif asked shocked.

"Yeah me and him escaped the project together. He wasn't caught with me so he's been in hiding since. But I need one of you to go with Doc to cause a diversion. Oklahoma will be waiting there and he'll take out all guards. You guys need to get to the control panel quickly so the smartest should go with Doc."

Everyone turned to look at Simmons. He sighed and looked up. "What do I do from there?" He asked.

"Turn on the alarms in this hallway. Once the guards come running I'm going to be holding half of you guys hostage and then say that the rest got away. When the guards go for them we attack. That should buy us time in between the next wave of guards. From there it's up to us. We fight our way through and meet at the wall that meets between here and Blood Gulch. From there we will have weapons and we'll be at our home field. We'll wait till the rest of you are alright and then we go. I'll alert Oklahoma on the plan."

Hours later the injured people were back and up to speed on the plan. York returned with Doc to start the plan. Simmons left and Doc held one arm behind his back.

"Start coughing." Doc whispered. Simmons immediately started coughing and acting as sick as possible. Wash walked up to them with a few guards behind him.

"The hell is this?" He asked.

"Sorry sir, he's sick so I was going to get some heavier medicine." Doc answered.

"Why did he come?"  
"Uh I didn't want anyone else to get sick." Doc replied.

Wash stared at him for a bit but before he could say anything a man in dark green armor with yellow stripes started taking out guards.

"Oklahoma! How the hell are you alive?" Wash yelled.

"You think you can kill me that easily?" Oklahoma replied. "You're going to need to try harder." They ran at each other and Oklahoma tackled Wash to the ground.

"Go!" Oklahoma yelled. "I'll catch up!" Simmons stood there numb with Doc trying to drag him back.

"Doc! Help Oklahoma I'm going to sound the alarms." Simmons ordered.

"But I can't fight!" Doc argued.

"Then learn." Simmons yelled before taking off towards the control room. The two freelancers stood up facing each other. Before they could fight Doc grabbed Wash's arms and started to try to drag him backwards. Wash flipped Doc over his back with ease and delivered a punch to Docs chest. Oklahoma grabbed Wash by the waist and drove him into a wall. Wash pushed him back and Oklahoma jumped off the wall and delivered a kick to Wash's jaw. Wash hit the floor but bounced back up and grabbed Oklahoma by the legs and dropped him on his back. Wash then dropped and hit Oklahoma in the jaw with his elbow. Wash pulled out his gun and held it against Oklahoma.

"I always wanted to kill you most." He whispered.

Doc then jumped out and smashed a gun against the back of Wash's head. He collapsed and Oklahoma pushed him off. He nodded towards Doc and took off in Simmons direction. They ran into the control room with Simmons already to work.

"How long until you can sound the alarm?" Oklahoma asked.

"Not much longer. They have a password but I'm already working to decode it." Oklahoma waited at the door to make sure no one came in.

"It's done!" Simmons slammed a fist on a button and alarms blared through control.

~CELL BLOCK~

'That's Simmons signal. Let's go guys. Alright best fighters you go hide. It will make it more believable." Grif, Tex, Church, and Caboose went to hide while the rest stayed with York. Guards came running almost instantly.

"Finally you guys are here! They tried escaping but I grabbed these three. The rest took off that way." York pointed down a hall. The guards started to run down the hall but York and the rest of them attacked them from behind.

"Alright they're down." York announced. The rest of them came out of hiding and looked around.

"Alright we have to move before more guards get here." York led the group through the twist and turns of control.

"It should be just up here!" York yelled. They turned a corner and they were where they entered control.

"Where are the rest?" Grif yelled.

"They must not be here yet!" Church replied.

"We have to go." Tex announced.

"We have to stay." York replied. "I'm not leaving Oklahoma."

"And I'm not leaving Simmons."

"That settles it. We wait." Church ordered.

"Well then we're going to need to fight." Tex said, pointing at guards in front of them. Everyone got into a fighting position and the fight started. York roundhouse kicked someone in the jaw and Church smashed someone's head into a wall. Tex grabbed two people and smashed them together. Grif flipped over someone and kicked them in the back of the head.

Sarge looked over at Donut and laughed. "I'll let those freelancers handle it." After the guards were down the rest of the group appeared. York went to greet them but he saw Wash behind them with a gun at Oklahoma's back.

"Oklahoma! Watch out!" York shouted.

Wash pulled the trigger letting a bullet go into Oklahoma's head.

"No!" York screamed. He charged and tackled Wash and started throwing punches. More guards came running in and surrounded York.

"York! We have to go!" Grif yelled. "It's too late! Oklahoma is gone!" York stood up and tried to fend off as many guards as he could but there were too many and he was quickly surrounded. Grif grabbed York and started dragging him back.

"Go! Meet and Red base!" Grif yelled. Everyone ran through the wall and Grif continued to drag York.

"How do you feel Wash? Knowing how much death and pain you have given to the freelancers? You're one of us Wash! Just remember what side you should be fighting for!" That was the last thing he got out before they got through the wall.

"No! No! Another freelancer dead and it's my fault!" York yelled.

"York there was nothing you could've done. We need to be grateful that we didn't lose anyone else. Come on we need to find the rest." They exited the cave to see Blood Gulch empty.

"Where did everyone go?" York asked.

"Simmons? Tucker?" Grif yelled.

"Let's check Red base." They started to walk but heard whispering.

"Grif. Grif help." They turned to see Caboose leaning out of Blue base. They ran over to him and sat him down.

"Caboose what happened?" York asked.

"The guy with the knife gun was waiting for us. Everyone is trapped in Red base." Caboose stated.

"Everyone?" Grif asked.

"Well I think I saw Tucker run to the side mountain." Caboose corrected.

"Well then we're gonna find him and save everyone." Grif announced.

Grif slowly made his way to the mountain and hugged the wall until he found Tucker hiding behind a rock.

"Tucker." Grif whispered.

"Grif! I'm so happy you're here. The Meta has them hostage."

"I know. We're gonna go find them. We're meeting York and Caboose behind the base." They started to move slowly and quietly made their way around the base. They turned to see York and the Meta facing off.

"Where's Caboose?" Tucker whispered. Grif looked around and saw Caboose on top of the base untying Church. Grif nodded towards him and Tucker saw him. The Meta revved up his gun and raised it preparing to slash York but before he could Tex leapt down and tackled the Meta around the neck. Grif charged and started to beat up on the Meta. Church pulled out a gun and held it against the Meta.

Before he could pull the trigger and giant plane came crashing into Blood Gulch causing a huge explosion. Everyone was sent flying backwards and Grif passed out immediately.

Grif woke up leaned against a rock and looked around to see everyone around him dead.

I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 6 of my Red VS Blue story. If you have any feedback please don't be shy it all helps. If you liked it give it a favorite or a follow it would mean a lot! Thanks again and I hope you continue to read my story.


	7. Chapter 7: Indy

This is chapter 7 of my Red VS Blue series. If you enjoy it please favorite it and give any feedback. Thank you! I hope you enjoy! For a few chapters this is going to be a small sub-plot but I really liked the idea and I promise we'll be back to the main plot shortly. I do not own Red VS Blue or Halo. That goes to RoosterTeeth and Bungie.

Grif looked around to see everyone around him not moving. Through the fog he could see someone in white armor moving towards him.

"No." He whispered thinking it was the Meta. The man picked him up and he got a good look at who it was and it wasn't the Meta.

"W-who are you?" Grif coughed out.

"You're safe now." The man answered.

Grif looked around to see other people picking up his friends. There was no sign of the Meta. He was carried back into the spaceship that seemed to have crashed but was in perfect shape. Grif meant to ask what happened but he passed out before he could say anything.

Grif awoke once again tied down to a hospital bed. His vision was still blurred but he saw three people in all white walking around.

"E-excuse me. Excuse me." Grif choked out.

"Are you okay sir?" One man asked.

"Where am I? Where are my friends? Who are you guys?" Grif asked quickly.

"Whoa buddy slow down alright. You're in a very bad condition. You need rest."

"Just tell me where they are. Please." Grif begged.

"They're safe that's all that matters. The Meta won't be bothering you know. Hopefully." The man walked away with the rest of the people he was with.

He knows about the Meta Grif thought. He waited for hours for someone to come in and after what felt like years the man returned.

"Well the test showed positive so you aren't injured too badly and you should be able to go see your friends now. Some of them aren't doing so well." The man unhooked Grif from his cords and showed him were all his friends were resting.

"They're all in separate rooms so you can't visit them all at once."

"Hey thank you. For saving us uh I never got your name?"

"Call me Indy."

"Nice to meet you Indy."

Grif sat in Texas room watching her lay passed out. After half an hour of sitting there she rolled over.

"Morning sunshine." Grif greeted,

"What do you want?" She groaned.

"I want to know why. Why did you have bring everything crashing down? We were perfectly fine."

"All I did was show you what you were fighting for." Tex argued.

"Well maybe we didn't need to know! Maybe we could've get going with the project. Would've saved a lot more lives!" Grif said raising his voice.

"Could it have? Who knows how many people you would've killed if you kept going through with the project?" Tex yelled.

"The Insurrectionist! The bad guys Tex."

"Just get out. I don't want to hear your crappy explanation just get out of my room."

Within a few hours half of them were up and walking again.

"Good to see you again Colorado." York said walking up.

"No I go by Grif now. Project Freelancer is done therefore so am I." Grif responded.

"Well it must not. All these freelancers are meeting up again and I don't think it's just chance." York replied.

"So what you think the Director is behind this?" Grif asked.

"I think he's the leader of this whole thing. The reason why the project failed. Carolina and I were planning on killing him during the project. You know make it look like an accident. We never had enough time. What I would do to see her again."

"York what are you saying."

"I'm saying we find the Director, kill him and this whole thing is done. We just gotta find a way out of this damn ship. Do you know anyone in charge?"

"I met this guy named Indy but that's it."

"Wait Indy as in Indiana?" York asked.

"Not another damn freelancer." Grif muttered.

The two entered a control room to see Indy sitting down waiting.

"Well you found me boys." Indy laughed.

'You're the one who sparked it. You went rogue and it got everyone else thinking wild."

"That's because I figured out what they were doing. I learned the truth. And that wasn't something I wanted to fight for." Indy said while standing up.

"The project was doing just fine. We would've succeeded." Grif replied.

"Listen here Colorado. You don't want that project to finish. That's why I refused to let it happen. I may look like the bad guy but I did what's right!"

"I'm not Colorado anymore." Grif said angrily.

"And York. How do you feel knowing just how many deaths to freelancers you've caused? Maine, Bama, Oklahoma? Yeah I know all about the attack in control. Got it on tape." Indy paused a bit then chuckled. "What about Carolina?"

York charged at Indy and tackled him into computers. Indy wasn't really high on the ratings. More towards the middle but not higher than York.

Indy pushed York off but before he could strike Grif kicked him the chest and when Indy backed up Grif punched him causing him to spin.

York then grabbed his head and slammed it into a keyboard. Indy collapsed to the ground and Grif and York stared at each other.

"Huh. Never thought we would make such a great team." York chuckled.

Grif looked at what Indy was typing on the computer before they barged in. It was a distress signal to the other guards working there.

"KILL ALL REDS AND BLUES" It read.

"York. We have to get off this ship."

"Shit. Start rounding everyone up." York said while taking off.

York and Grif both took off in separate directions to round everyone up. Sarge and Tex were already up and walking.

"Get everyone up. We have to leave now!" Grif yelled. As soon as he finished his sentence guards ran in and held them at gunpoint.

"You two keep them busy. Me and York will get everyone else." Grif said before running in Simmons room.

"Simmons. Get up we have to go." Grif said while shaking him. Simmons jolted awake quickly. "Can you walk?" Grif asked.

"I think so." Simmons replied.

"Alright get ready to go. I'm gonna get everyone else. Be careful out there." Grif carefully ran to each room getting everyone up. He went to get Caboose but a guard ran in and put Grif in a headlock. Grif struggled to pull him off but eventually ended up flipping the guard over his back. He picked up the guards gun and shot him.

Grif entered the last room with out any problems from people. Donut lay asleep in the bed.

"Donut. Get up we have to go." Donut wouldn't move no matter how hard Grif shook him. "Donut wake up!" Grif started to yell. York rushed into the room.

"Come on everyone is up we have to go." He encouraged.

"I'm not leaving Donut."

"You have to."

"No! He's one of us and I will never leave one of my own behind."

"Your fatal flaw. No man left behind."

"Come on. Help me get Donut up." Grif asked.

"Grif there's nothing we can do. We have to leave him behind." Grif started to shake his head rapidly. York grabbed Grif and started to drag him back.

"Donut! Donut wake up!" Grif yelled why being dragged out of the room.

Tex ran up to the two of them. "We have to go we're being overrun!" She yelled.

"This way!" York yelled. Everyone followed York through many hallways. Grif was the last because he was caught up at staring at Donuts room.

"I'll find you. I promise Donut." Grif said before following the rest.

They regrouped in the cockpit after knocking out the captain.

"Alright this plane is either landing safely or crashing. Anyone know how to fly it?" York asked.

No one said anything.

"Better hold on tight folks. We'll be experiencing some turbulence."

"If you live past that." Indy stood in the doorway.

York tackled Indy and waved for everyone to run.

"Look for parachutes! We're jumping!" York yelled. Grif stopped to help York. "No go Grif. He's mine."

Grif looked at York and then followed the rest. The two faced off at each other not saying anything.

"You say I've caused four freelancer deaths. Why not make it a fifth."

"And you say I'm the bad guy." They charged and began to fight. Indy started throwing punches and York retaliated by blocking each one. They could feel the plane start to decline. It spun and the two ran alongside the walls to stay upright. York used the wall to tackle Indy by the neck. The ship spun again to put Indy on top of York.

York kicked him off and the two faced each other again. Indy pulled his gun out but before he could hold it up York kicked it in the air. He then kicked Indy the chest and caught the gun. He aimed it at Indy but before he could shoot, Indy pushed York's hand so he shot a window causing the air to suck items through. Indy grabbed York and started to push him towards the window. York held his feet on the ground as hard as he could but Indy had his strength and the wind to help him.

As soon as York got close to the window he spun around and slammed Indy into it. Indy was immediately sucked through and he gave one look at York before flying out of the ship.

York made his way to the parachutes to see Grif waiting for him.

"Indy is gone." York said first.

"Did you kill him?" Grif asked.

"I had to." York said while not looking up He grabbed a parachute and dove out of the chute.

Grif watched him and then dove out.

()

As soon as everyone was on the floor they watched the ship. They expected it to come crashing down but it became stable again and flew away.

"No. We were supposed to wait for Donut. He was supposed to come down when the ship crashed. It was supposed to crash." Grif yelled.

"I'm sorry Grif but I promise you if there is any way we can find him I'll do everything in my power to help you." York comforted.

"Uh has anyone paid attention to where the hell we are?" Tucker asked.

The rest looked around to see a desert like area with a few naked trees. In the distance you could see a branch of the tree going right through Indy as he laid there lifeless. York slowly started to walk towards it and everyone just watched.

He stared at it for a bit then chuckled. "You won't get to me that easily. You have to try harder buddy. And you always will be the bad guy." York pulled out his knife and carved the number five into it.

"Well. Who's the next freelancer we run into."

()

I hope you enjoyed chapter 7 of my story. If you did give it a favorite and maybe even a follow? Please give any feedback you have, it means the world to me. Thank you so much!


	8. Chapter 8: The Twins

This is chapter 8 of my Red VS Blue story. I'm not planning on having the whole Project Freelancer/Alpha AI storyline to be that long but there is still a lot I have planned. I want to get to season 11-12 quicker so this will seemed rushed but I have big plans coming. From here Project Freelancer will be inserted into the story. I'm sorry the updates aren't as consistent anymore, school has been a bitch to me but I want you guy to know that I'm trying and hopefully I can upload more often. If you enjoy please favorite and give any feedback. I do not own Halo or Red VS Blue. That goes to Bungie and RoosterTeeth.

()

-PROJECT FREELANCER-MANY YEARS AGO-

"North? Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear baby sis." North answered through his microphone.

"Alright. I see two guards on the catwalk. Take em out and we'll meet in the next room." South ordered.

North moved slowly along the catwalk.

"Hey, do you hear something?" One of the guards asked.

"Hear what?" The other asked.

"Never mind." North stood up from behind them and smashed their heads together. They collapsed in a pile and North strolled into the other room where his sister South was waiting.

"Took you long enough."

"Hey I thought I did pretty good."

North had bright purple armor with small green stripes and South had the same stripes but with a more of a pink color.

"I would've done it faster. Cover me." She walked over to a computer and started typing. North stood by the door with a sniper in his hands. He didn't notice that the door behind him opened. North and South simultaneously turned to see three people standing in the doorway staring at them.

There was an awkward pause for a while and then North and South both went after the guards at the same time.

North grabbed one by the neck and spun him into a wall. South jumped in the air and kicked the guard with both legs. She jumped up and saw that the third guard stood in front of an alarm.

They stared at each other for a while and then South charged. She didn't get there in time and the alarm was set off. She tackled the guard and stabbed him in the shoulder.

"Did you finish the mission? We gotta go."

"Not yet. I need more time, the intel isn't done downloading!" South yelled.

South ran over to the computer and continued typing. North stood behind her and waited for the guards to rush in.

-PROJECT FREELANCER COMMAND-MANY YEARS AGO-

"Director, North and South are in trouble." The Counselor alerted.

"I understand. I guess there isn't much left to do. Send in number one." The Director replied.

-PROJECT FREELANCER-MANY YEARS AGO-

Guards were rushing in at all angles and North was doing all he could to protect South.

"Where we at?" He yelled.

"84%!" She yelled back.

Just when it looked like it was over for the two a person in black armor jumped from the roof and started to take out guards. North knew it was another Freelancer he just couldn't tell which one.

"York?" North yelled.

"Really? That's insulting. It's me Carolina!" Carolina yelled as she kicked a guard in the jaw.

"Done!" South jumped up and punched a guard in the jaw.

"We have to go. Four Seven Niner is waiting for us at the helipad!" Carolina yelled. The trio started running through the twists and turns of the Insurrectionist's base.

Carolina lead the way, taking out anyone that got in her way. No wonder she's number one on the rankings.

They made their way closer to the helipad and soon Four Seven Niner's helicopter came into view.

"Keep pushing for a little longer!" Carolina yelled. The three jumped into the helicopter and Four Seven Niner took flight.

"Hey that wasn't so bad." North said first.

-PROJECT FREELANCER COMMAND-MANY YEARS AGO-

"There was only a small change in the rankings tonight so there is only need to show the top 6. If you wish to see the rest they are posted in the sleeping quarters. Great work tonight. Goodnight." The Director pushed a button and walked out.

Most of the time the top 6 were always posted in the dining hall so if you wanted to see the rest you would need to check the sleeping quarters. Carolina was always the set number one and no one dared to question it. The top six usually didn't change so tonight must have been a special occasion. The twins, Carolina, and a few other Freelancers made their way to the dining hall.

North was the first to the list and he was surprised by what he saw. Everyone piled in after and looked at the board.

Carolina

Maine

York

Bama

North

South

"Are you kidding me?" South yelled.

"Look South, I didn't" North started.

"I don't care what you did. You robbed my spot. You didn't even do anything significant for the mission!" She ran into his shoulder on the way out.

Carolina put her hand on North's shoulder. "Hey forget about that. She'll calm down."

~REDS AND BLUES~PRESENT DAY~

"Does anyone have any clue where we are?" Tucker yelled.

"Tucker calm down, we don't know who else is here." Church replied.

"I say we split up." Grif suggested.

"Are you crazy?" Simmons asked.

"Hear me out okay? There are three freelancers. Me and York can take someone and Tex can take the rest."

"Where are we supposed to go?" Tucker asked.

"One group goes one way and the other group goes opposite. If it all goes to shit, meet back here." Grif replied.

"Church, you come with Grif and I. We'll head this way. Remember, don't trust anyone and mark your path as you go." York announced.

York and Tex nodded at each other and the teams went their separate ways.

~GRIFS GROUP~

"Alright, make sure to keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Basically anything that we haven't seen here yet because so far it's just been the same stuff." Grif told the two.

"Wait. Do you guys hear that?" Church asked. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and they all listened as closely as possible.

"Is that a growling?" York barely got the sentence out before he was tackled by a gorilla looking thing.

Church raised his gun quickly and shot at the alien but the bullet sailed past.

"How do I always miss?" He screamed.

"Be alert Church! More are coming!" Grif was then brought down by three of the aliens. Church looked around and noticed he was surrounded by five of them.

One charged and Church kicked it away. One jumped on his back but he flipped it over and stepped on its head.

As soon as he looked up he was bombarded by the rest of them. Church took one last look up before he blacked out to see Wash standing above him.

"Goodnight Church." Wash whispered.

~TEXS GROUP~

'Is that a beach?" Caboose asked.

"Everyone behind me now." Tex demanded.

Tex slowly inched closer to the beach.

"Any signs of anyone?" Tucker asked. Tex shook her head and passed a line of trees to see a giant building about 30 feet away from where they were.

"A building! I'll check it out first. You guys stay here." Tex looked at the group and then took off towards the building.

"I'm going. Who's with me?" Sarge announced.

"But Tex said not to follow." Simmons answered.

"Simmons you're just cared of her." Caboose replied.

"She is terrifying. Of course I'm scared."

"Well I'm with you Sarge." Caboose told Sarge.

Tucker was off exploring for anything on the beach. The three totally forgot about him.

"Well I don't want to be alone so I guess I'll go." Simmons sighed. The three followed after Tex from a distance.

Tucker came back about 10 minutes to notice he was alone.

"Guys?" He called out.

~GRIFS GROUP~

Church woke up and sat up. He was still in the same area he was when he passed out but Grif and York were gone.

He shot up from the ground and started looked around. "Grif! York!" He yelled but there was no answer.

He yelled for a bit longer and then went into full panic mode. He took off running into many different directions. He ran for at least ten minutes before collapsing again. He looked around for his tracks to make his way back but he was already too far.

He held his head down and then glanced up. In the distance he saw what looked like a crashed ship. He got up slowly and walked to it dizzily. His vison was blurred from exhaustion but after what seemed like hours he made it to the ship. He walked in to see it was empty with all the stuff looted. All that was left was a computer monitor. Church went to it quickly to try to send a signal or anything from it. He quickly noticed that the cords were broken and there was no way to work.

He turned around and sighed. He leaned against the wall and slowly slid down to the ground in defeat.

"Hello Church." A computerized voice said.

Church shot up and looked at the computer. On it was the words that were just spoken to him.

"Did you just?" Church whispered.

"It's good to see you again." The words stretched across the screen as they were spoken.

()

That's the end of chapter 8 of my RvB series. If you enjoyed it please favorite and give any feedback you might have. It means the world to me. I'm sorry for the slow uploads but I promise I'm still working on these and I have all my plans. Thank you!


End file.
